The Aethranorioum Multiverse Wiki
Welcome to the The Aethranorioum Multiverse Wiki The Aethranorioum Multiverse is a videogame universe that has started working with NetherRealm Studios, Futuristic Studios, MGW Productions, Insanity Interactive, Lunatic, Union Jack Productions, Draconian Games, Moon Studios and Purple Monkey with many more companies and games. Games # AAAP # All-Out Mythos Civil War # Arcadetion # Attributes Unchained # Battle Rhythm # BeastKnights # Bellum Bestiae # Blood of Heretic # Bout of the Century # Cinematic Movie # Dead Curse # Eternal Heroes # Europe Project # eXtreme seXy eXplosion # Gods Rising # Hallowteens # Hyper Color # Iron Skirmish # Legends of Infinity # Mace: The Dark Age # Meter Deception # Mortal Kombat Reborn # Nega Parasite # Nightmaredness # Overwrath # Prison Riot # Reign of Violence # Resurrection Force # School Fighting Tournament # SFC # Specter Stoppers # Supernatural Purge # Superpowered # The Steel of Fate # Top Strife # War Gods # Yandere Simulator # Young Ghostbusters Characters # Actor Cast # Adam Blake # Adam Königsmann II # Adi Shawn # Agnar Evensen # Agnarr Holgersen # Ailis Teagan # Aimee Kelly # Ain # Airecrower # Alana Day # Alexei Koshkov # Alice Scarlett # Alos # Allan Rhodes # Amaya Hisakawa # Amunta # Annie Scarlett # Anteros Papalias # Anton Vasilyev # Antonia Ferrari # Apolline Patera # Araki Isono # Ariana # Arlequin Harlequin # Armando Rivera # Art Mn Blade # Ashrah # Aterna # Athena Xristodoulou # Axel Ihle # Axmed Ali Mahmound # Azai Mine # Azoma # Bao Mingzhu # Baraka # Barug and Banpun # Battlefield-Strong Boys # Beatrice Kidman # Belokk # Big Henry # Black Striker # Blackster # Blaze # Blueto # Bo' Rai Cho # Bogusław Nowakowski # Boris Avandeyev # Boxrate and Fighting Thai # Brawl Crawler # Briawn # Brucaradun # Bruce Sovereign # Brygus Fotos # Bubon # C0mp7t4r G3m4r # Captain Talman # Cat Flea # Chameleon # Chang Hu # Channarong Ornlamai # Chrysoula Spanou # Chun Taozi # Cladya # Cody Porter # Colonel Cluck # Colonel Miller # Corey Cole # Crazy Mike # Ctandrie # Cyanna # Cyrax # D'Vorah # Daegon # Dahlia Douglas # Dairou # Damien West # Damoclus # Dance Movement # Daniela Bugharest # Dark Crusade # Darrius # Dead Killer # Delta # Derek Thurman # Divine # Don Roberto # Douglas Edwards # Dr. Kazumachisthui # Dr. Weathers # Draculion # Drahmin # Dramael # Dullahan # Eddie Kahnack # Edwin Sims # Efrain Spearer # Egil Blom # Ekachol # Elemental-Fusion Girls # Elisabeta Popescu # Emi Yoshida # Erlend Aarrestad # Ermac # Eros Stratus # Erron Black # Evan Cooper # Evzen Glaros # Fashion Model # Fastorial the Rabbit # Fergus MacDougal # Feramulher # Ferra & Torr # Finley Armstrong # Flamezoid # Flash Samson # Football Fighter # Fred Pollock # Frost # Fujin # Fukunaga Kingo # Geng Feng # GEOgraphical # Gilad of the Jungle # Gio Bhamou # Glelix Griffin # Goldia # Goro # Gravionna # Greexter # Gregory Trainos # Greystler # Grzegorz Krew # Gu Kang # Gu My # Guosen # Gurjeet Ali Shankar # Gwendoline # Gyan # Halkyre # Han Qingmei # Hany Nahas # Havik # HauntSpecter # Haytham Sarraf # Heartina # Hellbeast # Hental # Het-hert # Hodari Jasiri # Honua Kameāloha # Hornbuckle # Hotaru # Hsu Hao # Hugh Kannone # Hugo Dahlby # Hunter Slayality # Huo He # Hypatia # Idainawaru # Indihog # Infested Bizzare # Ink Figure # Insaniac # Iori Hoshiyo # Iriya Azuma # Isaac Moses # Isak Skaug # Itsutsuji Moriaki # Iwasaki Sechi # Izzard # Jack Sawyer # Jade # Jakeson Lute # Jarek # Jax Briggs # Jay Bailey # Jesse Brodie # Jevin Turner # Jhild # Jin Shuren # Jodiana # Jody King # Johnny Cage # Jonathan Murdoch # Jorootoko # Joseph Cook # Joshua Porter # Juan Sánchez # Julie Burns # Junichiro Takahashi # Kabal # Kabrana # Kai # Kaillou McRae # Kamla Gupta # Kamuzu Wasem # Kano # Kanuna # Karasu # Kazuya # Kedd # Kenshi Takahashi # Khafra # Khameleon # Kintaro # Kioyaka # Kira (Mortal Kombat) # Kitana # Koa # Kobra # Kodsmic # Kolbjørn Heiberg # Kombatant # Kotal Kahn # Kullsian # Kung Lao # Kurtis Stryker # Kwang Meesang # Lady Tokya # Larissa Zenou # Larria # Laurenz von Brandt # Laurette Beauregard # Leah Cooper # Leather Skin # Li Mei # Lillian Rega # Lisa Ukume # Liu Lang # Lloyd Buchanan # Long Su # Lord Raiden # Lord Revour # Louie MacHogarth # Luke Vahnua # Luman # Luofocker # Madame Madellaine # Maggie Rose # Magnus Melberg # Makemba # Maliguslayon # Maogelint # Marcus Rows # Margot Ihle # Maria Discova # Maria Ilagan # Mark Edward # Masaru Kurozawa # Masquerade # Mavado # MaX eXXposure # Mayor President # Meat # Megan Everett # Meliza Verga # Men-na # Mentallia Sierri # Micha # Midori Isa # Mileena # Military Force # Mokap # Moloch # Motaro # Murakami Yorinori # Muriel Jacques # Musical Rhythmic # Mustafa Hakim # Nakamura Tanenaga # Nazanna # Negypta # Nefryara # Nightshade Tilly # Nightwolf # Niklas Lier # Nimbus Terrafaux # Nitara # Nkosazana Mandela # No Face # Noob Saibot # Nurse Saeki # Nurse Valerie Valentine # Oblivion # Odine # Olga Zhuravlyova # Onaga # Operawen # Orangeria # Ovauma # Owen Perry # Pandora Zhantae # Patrick Spengler-Amore # Pefecca # Phantom Despot # Philemon Rondas # Pierre Beaumont # Pinkcess # Pizza Girl # Plasma Soldier # Preston Vaughan # Princesse Papillon # Professor Scrap # Professor Yoka # Psymor # Psyo # Pua Kameāloha # Purplinja # Puzzle Mortal # Quan Chi # Quánjíshǒu # Queen Empress # Ra-men-kheper # Rain # Rainbolina # Rajesh Karamchand # Rakan # Ran Buirui # Ranger Ushira # Rangief # Rapeseed # Ratespita # Rattlesnake Jack # Redben # Reiko # Renki Ryukarabu # Reptile # Rhys Hill # Rina Onryō # Rin Takahashi # Ritsushima Sosa # Riyari # Rock Metal # Rokku # Romat Kornoge # Rongom Supreme # Rory Parry # Rory Stars # Rosalina Alexander # Roy Hannibal Williams # Sack Mask Joe # Salaheddin # Sam Barrett # Sarah Bahar # Sarah Nac # Sareena # Scorpion # Sebastian Grant # Seireen # Sektor # Seti Ramses # Shahrzad Jahandar # Shakir # Shang Tsung # Shani Threefeather # Shao Kahn # Shattered Vengeful # Sheeva # Shinigami Tazurai # Shinnok # Shinzo Hinato # Shiro Ibuyaka # Shiroma Eisuke # Shujinko # Sigrun Henjum # Sindel # Skarlet # Skilled Hacker # Smoke # Snowfreeze # Sonya Blade # Soyuasally # Stefanos Molas # Sub-Zero # Subaki Ryukarabu # Subshine # Tabia # Taimond # Takeshi # Tandiel Bloodstalker # Tanya # Tao Jiahao # Tasia # Taven # Tavius C. Morrigan # Teshima Au # Teth-Ra # The Amazing Giuseppe # Thomas Caravaggio # Thomas Montague # Thunock # Tian Yu # Tigrisa Crumon # Tilly Andrews # Torigawa # Torkor # Tornurer # Torturex # Trapper # Tremor # Triborg # Trudy Alexander # Tundra # Ulrik Flaten # Ultimatis # Ume Netanyahu # Undead Killer # Urban Nightmare # Urien Kavasto # Vasilica Rădulescu # Venkalth # Vesper # Vicente González # Vinilia # Violeta # Vunk # Warden Jackson # Warren Sweet # Weai'masitoon # Whitgel # Winter Assault # Wolf Payne # Wu Lae # Wynd and Rayne # Xenhoid Tightmare # Xia Ah # Xinotaur # Xu Cai # Yage # Yalewa # Yashi # Yellowarrior # Yi Jae-sang # Yoru # Yoshiko Nonaka # Yourit and Zpirit # Yuki Aino # Zach Winfield # Zack Rodney # Zain Patel # Zarseer # Zeng Zhelan # Zenos Nicolis # Zhiming Long # Zinsoof # Zoe Wilson # Zonya Guetta Book of The Aethranorioum's Lost Pages Book of The Aethranorioum's Lost Pages (or should be know as The Aethranorioum's Lost Pages as appear in film) is the novel book based on the entire games of Aethranorioum, maded by Bestod (creator of Futuristic Studios). Chapter 1: Reedain of Television The first chapter before Prologue, acrossing to the TV Land universe whereas complains it the same. Chapter 2: Chronicles of Cyberpunk In 3800, the ultraheroes and ultravillains are rising to the war. Chapter 3: Battle of Elemental against Zodiac When the Elementals meets the Zodiacs Chapter 4: Music Uprising Rhythm Battlers are only to find the lost pages of the book. Chapter 5: Some blood's spirituals Redeem for Chimera haves rouge while Mantigore will stop him. Chapter 6: Are we crime scene? City haves been fallen by the criminals Chapter 7: Cartoons are known that whereas special Dugs Lepus haves found a strategy that is could be a missing book, but if was existence. Chapter 8: Tournament to your colors! All heroic Colors are fighting into war until Negatron comes to arriving as he noted about everyone haves maked deal as "Colors are Illegal". Chapter 9: The Movie or The Game Experiences for the Movie and the Game will be choose very ungraveful. Chapter 10: Return to the Medieval or Steampunk for what call Raiden haves a vision how Ogoleithus met Belial for all this time. Chapter 11: Rise of the Mortal Kombat People are know are excepted for Elder Gods, they knows what happen the truth. Chapter 12: Preparing to the Battle and then find the Book The past, present and future characters are found the lost pages of book as going find them up. Chapter 13: Final End of the known galaxy and the multiverse calling Aethranorioum that was cost aproving into merges what's behind in the unknown enemies are The final chapter before Epilogue, this book that we know, the mysterious creature came out and suffer for all cost. If heroes and villains will save the Aethranorioum multiverses by the unknown enemies?! Kosmology The Kosmology is an Worldwide media franchise and shared fictional cinematic universe that is centered on the videogame universe, Aethranorioum. Featuring the creators of fighting games including Ed Boon, Bestod, GreatDragonKid and ChrisFClarke, makin as the cameos of each films with members of DF-Zone and others. ASTONISHING This is are graphics. It's just like playing in an actual high-budget Hollywood movie, with high-budget actors and effects. It was only for the most and best videogame universe, Aethranorioum. NetherRealm (streaming service) NetherRealm is an official video on demand service operated by NetherRealm Studios and the DF-Zone creators. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse